Deos Academy
by Vipergirl02
Summary: Deos Academy. A place for demi-gods to train. Stephanie Aoi is the new girl. ITs scary enough going into a new school, but now a demi-god school where someone could shoot you out of the sky! Plus the teachers could kill you with a Twizzler? "Good luck Stephanie, and welcome to Deos Academy." SYOD. Need characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone the SYOD on my profile. please PM Only! An onward to the prologue!

I DO no own Percy Jackson or anything except the plot, the school and the characters.

* * *

My nails scraped along the oak trees. The cool spring breeze made he trees dance. My dad's black car was parked at the end of my drive way. Dad stood beside the car tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on, we don't have all day. We have to get there by 11." His black hair was more salt and peppers now, and his hazel eyes, dull from stress and joy.

I should feel sad right? I am going to another school. I should be crying and begging my dad not to go right? Well I'm kind of happy for certain reasons.

One. I didn't have many friends at Dogwood (Yes its named after a tree) , and yes I'll miss the few I do have, but not enough to cry.

Two. I'm some sort of demi-god. Yup you heard me demi-god. As in a god or goddess is my mother. And this school is supposed to help me train or something.

Anyway, we're meeting with the headmaster at 11, (yippee I can't wait!) to discuss the rules and how this school works. She said that DeosAcademy very different than other schools in many ways.

In the car I only heard about half of what my dad said because I was focusing out the window.

"You know, Stephanie, I think this is the best option for you." My dad said and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Mmmhmm." I agreed half-heartedly/

"Are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." I repeated, not really catching what he is saying.

Dad sighed and stopped talking. After another 30 loong minutes of driving through nothing but mountains we arrived at DeosAcademy; It was bigger than I'd expected. The main building, sleek grey with gold roofs, stood towering over me. The entrance was easily 5 times my 5.4 height. Standing on either side of the huge brass gate were two stone statues. One of a snarling three headed dog and one of, what I believe you call, a hellhound. Their eyes seemed to follow us as we got let in. As soon as I got out of the car, I had to crane my neck to look at the whole building that was now my new school. On either side of the main building, I'm assuming is where the dorms stood. They looked older and darker, than the main building, like it hasn't been cleaned in centuries. I stopped at the main entrance to look at the two statues on either side. On the right was of a man wearing a toga, with long hair and a curly beard and in his hand he was holding a lighting bolt; I knelt down to read the plaque.

**Zeus: King of the gods.**

**Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. **

**Son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea.**

The other statue was a women with short curly hair, topped with a crown. She was wearing a toga and she held a staff of some sort. I bent over to I could read the gold plaque.

**Hera: Queen of the gods.**

**Greek goddess of air, familial love, heaven, marriage, commitment, motherhood, and women**

** She is the elder sister and wife of Zeus, therefore making her Queen of the Gods. **

"Come on, Stephanie, she's waiting for us. " My dad urged. I stood back up and followed him trough the heavy wooden doors. They creaked and moaned and they were opened to reveal a long hallway. The walls were lined with plaques, and trophy cases. Pictures of what I presume are Greek gods and goddess, dotted the left wall. I spotted Zeus's and Hera's picture as I walked. We got into the dusty office and a lady about my dad's height was waiting for us. She had shiny black hair, and unusual dark grey-black eyes. "Are you Stephanie?" She asked in a sweet voice. I nodded. "Please follow me." Her heels clicked at she headed off toward her office. I'm guessing this is the headmaster, she's kind of scary. She closed the door after us and sat in her chair.

"So Stephanie, before we get started do you have any questions you would like to answer?"

I shook my head no.

"Okay then. Welcome to DemosAcademy, I'm headmaster Christina Douglas. Here we help young demi-gods, like yourself, understand their powers, and talents. We try to let them have fun but we do have some rules:

One: No using powers outside of DemosAcademy unless on a quest.

Two: Any student caught not in class with get a detention and a strike.

Three: All students must wear uniforms, on schooldays.

Four: Skirts may not be higher than finger tip length.

Five: If a student three strikes then suspension is given.

Six: Seriously harming another student with result in expulsion.

Your schedule will rotate every week. Students get Saturday and Sunday to relax. One day every month students are allowed off campus, but must be back by lights out. Any other questions?" Mrs. Douglas looked from me to my father. "Okay, I'll call someone down here to show you around. Good luck Stephanie and welcome to DeosAcademy." She smiled and picked up the black phone. As she called I got a weird feeling from what she said. I could tell this was my first trek into H3ll.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? The SYOD is on my profile please send in those students! Also if you would like to send in a teacher please PM me and ask for the form. A few rules.

Please no Mary-sues Gary-Stus. Please send in some guys and not everyone popular.

IF you read everything on this page please put this password on your oc sheet. Password: Valkyrie

(P.s I'm so excited this is almost 1000 words! its long for me)

Bye! Vipergirl02


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter WOO-Hoo! Anyway i only got a few character so please send in some more! Oh, and please send in teachers also! **

**Laryn: Can i do the disclaimer? **

**Vipergirl: Sure.**

**Laryn: VIPERGIRL does not own Percy Jackson! _(She wishes she did though)_**

* * *

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes came in. She was easily a head shorter than me, but had a sincere smile on her face. "Hello, Emily. This is Stephanie, she is new here and I would like you to show her around campus." Mrs. Douglas gesture to me, and ducked down to talk with my dad again.

"Hi, I'm Emily Ivory. I'll be showing you around." She smiled.

"Hey, Stephanie Aoi."

She started walking so I jogged to keep up with her. Emily suddenly stopped causing me to almost hit her. "This is the lunch room. Nothing to really explain here." Emily giggled and unlocked the heavy metal doors. The lunch room looked like a ballroom, with a high cream ceilings and crown molding. The long grey-blue lunch tables looked so out of place. A door in the very back looked like it led outside.

"At lunch you can eat inside or outside."

"It looks so fancy." I stated.

"Yeah I know. It looks so funny when these walls are covered in food."

I laughed and followed her to the next area. The hallways were long and wide. High ceilings everywhere made this academy look even bigger inside. She stopped at two tall wooden doors that above it read: Πάντα στο Excel (Ever to Excel.) Emily tapped my shoulder and woke me from my trance.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway this is the gym." Emily waved dismissively and opened the doors.

The room looked like a normal, but with a high ceiling and weapons lined the walls. Everything from a sword to a spear was on racks. The floors were padded with thick blue pads and some of the walls had the same pads. I looked up and banners were hung from the ceiling. One read Basketball champions. Emily smiled proud.

"I was so excited when we won that game. I'm on the basketball team." She explained.

"Oh really?" I wondered.

"Yup!" She smiled wide.

I nodded and looked around. In the far side two sets of teens were sparring. Two guys fought it out. Their weapons clashed and Emily giggled beside me.

"The one with blond hair is Charles Brooke. The one with black hair is Noah Strongstorm. He's really funny; He's in my history class." She smiled and her cheeks got dusted with light pink.

"You like h-!" I got cut off when Emily clamped her tiny hand over my mouth. "Ssshhhh! I do but don't say it so loud!" I agreed and she dropped her hand. I looked back over at Charles and Noah more closely. Charles held a silver staff that had a blade on the end of it and Noah held a Celestial bronze scimitar. Next to them, a girl with honey blonde hair and a guy with pitch black hair were fighting it out. The girl held two knives in her hands and the guy held a sword.

"That is Liv Amara. She is really nice. And she is fighting that idiot Reid Burns. He always teases her." Emily explained.

When I looked back over at Liv she had no knives. Liv put her hand down her boot and retrieved two more. "I'm going to kill you, Reid!" She screamed.

"So Emily, are you going to introduce me to your little friend?" Someone said from behind. I turned around and met icy blue eyes. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie this is Seth, son of Aphrodite." He grabbed my hand and kissed his. His brown hair fell into his eyes when he stood up.

"Hello, Stephanie. I think we will be very, good friends." He said in a honey sweet voice.

"Umm, no thank you Mr. I'm-full-of-myself." I jerked my hand away and crossed my arms.

"You better watch it girlie, or you might wake with pimples the size of craters." He said dangerously sweet.

"And you better watch it, or I'll give you a permanent icy nap." I glared at him and the temperature must have dropped 10 degrees in the gym. He laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head.

"Heheh. I'm sorry, I was kidding."

I raised my eyebrow and rolled my eyes at him. Emily slapped her forehead.

"I almost forgot! I'm daughter of Apollo. Noah is son of Nike. Liv is daughter of Hebe. Charles is son of Tyche, and Reid and Brett are sons of Nemesis." Emily pointed to each demi-god as she said their names. A big thump echoed through the gym. When I turned around to see what it was, Reid was on the floor with Liv's foot on his chest. "I win!" She squealed. Liv turned her head my way. "Are you new?" She asked. I nodded my head. She squealed again and ran at me, enveloping me in a hug. "Umm," I looked down at her uncomfortable. "Oh, sorry! New demi-gods rarely come here. And most of them are in middle school." Liv giggled and let go of me. I raised my eyebrow and must have looked confused because Emily jumped in. "This school hosts demi-gods from 6th grade to collage, and Romans."

"Romans?"

"Yes, Romans are roman demi-gods whose parents (the Greek gods) are in their Roman form." Emily explained further.

"Well I'll see you guys later, I have to go shower." Liv said and skipped off. Emily waved me to follow her. I took one last look at the gym before following her out. "I'm only going to show you one more place, because I have to get back to class soon, so I'll show you the library and your dorm."

Above the library doors it read: Βασίλειο των Ουρανών (Kingdom of the Heavens) The library looked normal with a circular desk in the center and shelves flaring out. Some of the shelves need dusting, and the books look really old, but surrounding the desk were 12 cases. The cases had little silver name plates and different objects in each. I went up to what I think the first one is. Inside was a lighting bolt, the name plate read Zeus. Emily looked back at me, and realized I wasn't listening to her.

"Oh, these represent the 12 Main Gods. Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Poseidon, and Zeus. Each one has their symbol in it, like Zeus' has a lighting bolt in it. And my fathers has a A lyre in it, see." She guided me to one marked Apollo. She looked at the clock.

"Oh shoot! Okay I'll show you to your dorm, then I have to go or I'll be late!" She grabbed my arm and walked fast out of the library. Once outside she started to jog. When we got into the girls dormitory we passed halls marked: Peacock Manor, Fire Brick Lane, Grain Court, and Owl Suites. She ran down the hall and stopped at the last dorm. "Your dorm is here, I really have to go I'll see you later!" Emily waved as she disappeared around the corner. I sighed and knocked on the metal door. Liv opened the door with a wide grin. "You're our new roommate? Yippee!" She squealed and jumped up and down.

_"Oh joy" _I thought. _"Mother please help me."_

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Please review! Also if you know any quest your would like to see them go on (Because they still have to go on quests) please pm me or comment. Contest thingy: If you know who her mother is please pm me and win a vitural cookie! Thanks! till' next time!**

**Vipergirl02.**

**P.S: Chapters might come slower because school is starting for me soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys another chapter today! Woot-woot. Okay anough of that, I'll talk at the end of the chapter bye bye!

I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Liv showed me my new bed and sat in her's watching me unpack. "You have nothing fun to wear." She stated. "Your lucky I brought extras."

"Why would I need something "fun" to wear?" Looked sideways at her. Liv was lying on her bed and looking at me upside down. She turned over and propped herself on her elbows.

"Because, DeosAcademy is known for awesome parties," She smiled wide. "and cute guys."

I nodded and turned away. The front door of my dorm slammed closed, and I heard someone dropping their things. "Hey, Liv, I'm ba-." A girl with waist length brown hair and cyan eyes walked in. She looked at me suspicious and pointed a thin finger at me. "Who are you?" She reached into the waistband of her uniform and produced a knife.

"I'm Stephanie Aoi. I'm your new roommate." I said calm.

"Oh," She put her knife down. "Welcome! I'm Laryn Lycus, daughter of Phobos. ?" Laryn smiled.

"Thanks." I returned.

Laryn nodded and went over to the other bed. I had just noticed how big the dorm is. There were four rooms in the small dorm. The main one was the kitchen and living room with a small kitchen area, and a flat screen and bean bags. Our room had three beds, three dressers and a computer desk. A bathroom connected to the living room, it had a tiny shower, with crown molding, a little white sink cover in toothpaste, and a toilet in the corner. The door to the next was closed.

"Hey Liv, what's that door for?" I turned to Liv, who was still watching me.

"Oh that goes to our neighbors. Each dorm is like a little duplex. Six demi-gods live in each." She explained.

"Hmm, okay. Wait, aren't you guys suppose to be in class or something?" I asked them. Laryn shrugged and Liv sat up straight.

"I was let out to show you around. Laryn is supposed to be in detention." We turned to her.

"They let me go. Plus detention's over." Laryn shrugged again. "Well, I'm going to watch tv." Laryn padded away into the living room. I looked at Liv and followed Laryn into the living room. "Classes should be over now." Laryn declared, as voices flooded the hallway. Laryn handed me a purple I-pod, with red gummy-bear headphones and a black I-phone with the words "Forever Night" on the back.

"Give these to them." She pointed to the closed door andd returned to watching tv.

"Ohkay?" I shrugged and walked up to the door.

With the items in my hand I knock on the door. It takes a few moments and, I could hear arguing behind the door, before someone opened it. A girl with pixie cut blonde hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Hey, Laryn said to give this to you." I handed her the I-pod and phone.

"Laryn! I was looking for that! Don't blame me if tomorrow you wake up with no nose!" she yelled to Laryn.

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't met before, and I'm Zoë Walker, daughter of Hecate." She held out her other hand for me to shake. I gingerly took her hand and shook it. "Hey, Emily, Laryn took your I-pod again!" Emily popped out from behind Zoë. Emily shook her tiny fist at Laryn and giggled. "Good to see you again Steph."

"You too." I nodded.

"Well, See ya, I have homework." Emily disappeared again. Zoe shrugged.

"Me too, see ya'll later at dinner." She said with a slight southern accent.

She closed the door and I returned to the blue bean bag next to Laryn. "Dinner's in a hour." Liv shouted from our room. I got up to see what she was doing in there. Liv was lying on her black and white striped bed flipping through pages in a magazine. I lay on my back and looked at her upside down. "Watcha' looking at?" I asked. Liv looked up.

"Seeventeen, need update on the latest fashion trends." She focused back on the magazine. A knock on the door jolted me upright from my bed. I padded to the door and opened it. A guy with short black hair and golden eyes was standing in the doorway.

"Laryn I know you took-, wait who are you?" He looked down at me and smiled. I crossed my arms and replied.

"Stephanie."

"You must be new, I'm Lucas Sky." He leaned against the doorframe.

Laryn stormed up to the door.

"What do you want, Lucas?" Laryn spat.

His attention turned from me to her.

"I know you took my Phone. Now give it back." He growled.

"I DIDN'T take your stupid phone!" She argued.

"Are you sure your not daughter of Hermes, you a little thief!" He spat back.

"ENOUGH! She doesn't have it now good bye!" I slammed the door in his face and sighed. Laryn raised an eyebrow at me.

"You have a temper, you'll surprise many people." She nodded in approval and walked back to the bean bags. "Did Lucas come back again?" Liv called from her bed. I walked in there and laid on my bed agitated.

"Yeah." I looked at her.

"He always comes here. I think he likes her." Liv giggled.

"Ugg, wake me up when its time for dinner." I curled up under my sheets and snuggled into my pillow.

"Alrighty!" Liv squeaked, before I fell asleep.

* * *

**This was kind of a filler chapter I guess. i like the other ones better, but oh well. So next chapter spoiler!**

**Stephanie gets into a fight.**

**Anyway thank to TheHoff for reviewing and sending in a character (Noah)!**

**Thank and see everybody later! I'll probably update tomorrow or the next day! **

**Bye! Vipergirl02**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Aeropostale or Hollister.**

* * *

My eyes snapped opened when someone landed on my legs. I shot upright and looked down. Laryn sat on my legs smiling. "We have to get going, or we will be stuck with something nasty." She got off my legs and walked back into the kitchen. I grumbled under my breath and got up. I zipped up my maroon Aeropostal hoodie and thumped back into the kitchen.

"You're finally awake!" Liv got up from a pink bean bag.

"Yeah, thanks to Laryn." I grumbled.

Liv giggled and walked over to the closed door. She knocked four times until Zoë opened the door. They talked quietly until Zoë turned around and yelled. "Let's go to dinner!"

Three girls walked into the living room. It knew Zoë and Emily, but not the last one. She was taller than the others, and has shoulder length wavy dark auburn hair. Her bangs swoop to the side so her right eye is partially covered and brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, Stephanie this is Peyton daughter of Enyo. Peyton this is Stephanie." Emily introduced us. Peyton looked at me and gave me a small smile and wave. "Okay are we ready? Let's go eat!" Laryn opened the front door wide so we could get out. I followed our little group down the hall as we flowed with the current of girls. Liv and Emily linked their arms with mine as we walked. The café was crowded with students and more flooded in. Liv tugged on my arm and we went to get in line. I got what I think is pizza, but the cheese on it didn't look like regular cheese. Laryn guided our group outside. The warm spring breeze hit our faces as we stepped out. Students dotted the green tables and some sat beneath trees. Even though it was 6 it was still light out, but you could almost see the moon. "This is where we always sit. Everyone knows this is our table." Emily stated proudly. All of us sat on one side, it was: Me in the middle, Laryn on my right, Emily next to her, Peyton next to Emily. Liv was on my right, and Zoë sat next to her. Four guys approached our table and sat on the other side. "Here is the rest of our gang." Liv chirped happily.

"Hello, Stephanie, nice to see you again." Seth smiled from the other side of the table.

"What's up Mr. Full-of-him-self?" I fake smiled back.

"She's a feisty one, Seth, be careful." Reid laughed. A boy sat next to him who looked just like him. "Yes, we're twins." Twin boy said to me. I must have been staring.

"This is Brett. He and Reid are twins." Emily jumped in. "And Mr. Anti-social over there is Aiden. He's son of Hades." Aiden lifted his head to look at me. His short brown hair was uneven and messy, and fell into his black eyes. He nodded at me and returned to his food. "Don't mind him; he's just shy because he likes Peyton." Liv giggled. I looked between Aiden and Peyton and both of their faces were bright pink. Zoë leaned in and spoke softly.

"So are you guys going to the party tomorrow?" She asked.

"We are." The twins nodded.

"Us too." Emily put an arm around Peyton, who was still blushing.

"I'll drag Aiden with me." Seth smiled.

"You don't even have to ask us." Liv said proud and high-fived Laryn. They all turned to me.

"If you guys are going I guess I'll go." I shrugged.

"Yay!" Liv hugged my tight.

After dinner was over, we all went to our dorms. When I got into my room I flopped on my bed. "Ugg I don't want to start school tomorrow." I grumbled into my pillow.

"Good night guys." Laryn flipped off the light switch.

"Night." Liv closed the door to the living room.

"Night." I grumbled and curled up into my bed. The quietness lulled me to sleep.

Liv bustled around our room while Laryn shook her head and sat at the table.

"It's not fair; I mean finger tip length is so long!" Liv whined and pulled down her skirt.

"Then wear it shorter." I grumbled, still grouchy for being woken up early.

"No! Mrs. Douglas is a Valkyrie, she scares me so much!" Liv shuddered and finished applying her make up.

Laryn took the knife she laid on my table the night before and slipped it back into the waist band of her uniform. "Perfect." Laryn complimented herself. "Are you ready yet?" She yelled at us.

"Almost!" Liv said as she pulled on her UGG boots. She put two knives in each boot and nodded. "I am now!"

"Me too." I said as I finished tying my high-top converse.

Laryn grabbed her bag and opened the door for us. I slung my Aeropostal tote bag on my shoulder and followed Liv.

When we reached the ancient history room, students dotted the seats. Liv went to a seat in the back of the room. She pointed to a seat next to hers which was next to a window. I thumped down in it and stared out the window. You know how in most schools the students are texting or playing game son their phones? Yeah, well at my school, the students polish their swords and knives, only some actually text on their phones. I leaned over to Liv.

"Why does everyone have weapons?" I asked

"Oh, because you never know when someone is going to attack you." She answered simply and took out two knives. "How many knives do you think I have?"

"Um four?" I guessed.

"Nope! Wrong." She sang and started to remove all her weapons. She pulled two knives from each boot, then moved her sleeves to reveal 6 more- three on each- and lifted up part of her skirt to revel four more-two on each leg.

"Whoa, Liv. Pull your skirt down or your going flash someone." Seth snickered from the seat in front of her. Liv rolled her eyes and smoothed her skirt.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"At first it was, but you get used to it." She shrugged.

A man with steel grey wiry hair and slender blue eyes walked in. "Okay Students, quiet down class has begun." He sat down in his desk and started with roll call.

"I thought when he does roll he calls out their names." I whispered to Liv.

"No. we al have assigned seats, so if were not in them we're absent."

Mr. Teacher looked up at me and met my eyes. "Welcome to my class Miss Aoi. " He spoke. Kids turned around to look who he was talking to. They looked at me like they were saying "When did she get here?"

The classroom door swung open and revealed a guy, who had inky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. His blazer stretched across his wide shoulders and chest – I noticed- as he made his way to his desk. "Mr. DeMarco, you are late to my class again." Mr. Silver hair boomed from his desk.

"I got lost again, Mr. Caine. This school is so big." His deep voice came out with a hint of a chuckle. Students tried to hide their snickering with their hands. He sat down in the seat in front of mine. "Please see me after class, Ash." Mr. Caine looked up at him, then back down at his papers. Ash turned around to face me.

"I've never seen you here before, what's your name?" He gave me a pearly white smile. "Stephanie." I answered and leaned away from him.

"Mr. DeMarco, stop bothering Miss Aoi and turn around." Mr. Caine boomed from the front of the classroom. Liv giggled and took out a thick text book. Ash rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Okay class, today we will continue reading, so please everyone turn to page 180."

I took my new book I got yesterday, out of my bag and turned to the page. In big bold letters on the page was: Autolycus. Prince of Thieves.

Mr. Caine spoke up again.

"Emily, since you are so interested in the passage, please read the first paragraph."

Emily stood up and looked down at the page.

_"Autolycus, in Greek mythology, the maternal grandfather, through his daughter Anticleia, of the hero Odysseus. In Homer's Odyssey the god Hermes rewards Autolycus's faithful sacrifices to him by granting Autolycus skill in trickery, but later ancient authors made him the god's son. He was believed to live at the foot of MountParnassus and was famous as a thief and swindler. Late sources say that on one occasion Sisyphus (the son of Aeolus), during a visit to Autolycus, recognized his stolen cattle. It is said that on that occasion Sisyphus seduced Autolycus's daughter Anticleia and that hence Odysseus was really the son of Sisyphus, not of Laertes, whom Anticleia afterward married." _

Emily sat down after she finished, flushed. I looked over at her and she spoke to Noah, and returned to reading.

By the time I walked out of class I could recite every legendary mortal from pages 100 to 180. Liv and Laryn linked our arms and walked down the hall.

"I heard Ash was talking to you today. How nice." Laryn rolled her eyes.

"So?" I shrugged

"His girlfriend or lover or whatever is very territorial you can say. So watch out. She's like Valkyrie, when other girls talk to him." Laryn explained.

"Well, he's annoying. I'd rather go out with Seth."

"But, Ash is like the hottest guy in the school!" Liv tried to reason with me.

"I don't care." I scoffed.

I looked down at my schedule to check my next class. Gym. Oh crap.

Liv and Laryn guided me to the gym.

"Good luck." The said in unison and skipped off.

I pushed open the doors, and was met by a group of students moving from what I'm pretty sure is the locker room. They glanced at me but continued to walk. A man that looked 6.5 came up to me. He held a clip board in his hand and his face looked like he just got done running 100 laps. "You must me Stephanie Aoi." He looked at me. I nodded. "Hey, Braveheart, get over here." Coach yelled to a group of guys. I looked over at the group, and saw Ash standing in the center. He met my gaze and smirked. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the guy moving toward us. He had messy blond hair and sea green eyes.

"Yes, Coach?" He said to him.

"Jake, take Stephanie here and help her find a weapon." Coach gestured to me. The boy nodded and started off.

"Come on." I jogged to catch up with him. We stopped at one of the many racks.

"I'm going to help you find your perfect weapon." He looked at me and I nodded. He handed me a spear.

"How does this feel?"

"Awkward." I gave the spear back to him. He handed me a throwing knife.

"Hit that target." He pointed to the target about 5 feet away. I aimed and threw it; it clattered against the blue mat behind the target. This went on for 15 minutes.

"Okay how about this. You go find a weapon and see if it works out." He sat down on the mat and watched me. I walked over to the rack and looked over it. A white handle gleamed in the dim lights. I picked it up and felt a surge of energy go through me. It had a white hilt with a snowflake engraved in the metal, and a silver new looking blade. Jake came up behind me.

"How does it feel?" He asked once again.

"Great." I smiled at him. He touched the hilt, but quickly withdrew his hand.

"Jeeze that's cold. Doesn't it bother you?" It's true the hilt was a little cold, but it never bothered me. I shook me head.

"You get to keep that, since tuition here is so high, you get to keep your first weapon." He chuckled. I laughed.

The bell screamed signaling that class was over and Jake shook his head.

"That took longer than expected. Well, see ya later." He waved and walked out with Ash. I stuffed my sword in my bag and headed out the door.

The rest of the day was a blur. I crashed on my bed and lay on my stomach. Liv hurried around the room again. "What are you doing?" I muttered into my pillow.

"Getting ready for the party remember?" She stated and looked in the mirror.

I groaned. I had totally forgotten about it. I was yanked out of bed.

"What!" I yelled.

"You have to get ready, but since you don't have any cute clothes you'll borrow mine." She looked at me as if measuring me and went into her closet.

"Can't I just wear my hoodie and jeans?" I whined.

"No!"

She came out with a gold glitter mesh dress in her right hands and black nude over lance peep toe heels. "Now get dressed." She thrust it into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom. After I put it on I looked in the mirror. "I'm not sure." I pulled at the dress. I opened the door to show Liv. "Perfect!" She squealed and hugged me.

"Isn't it a little short?" I looked down at the mid-thigh dress.

"No! It's perfect!" She convinced me.

She was wearing a strapless Hollister navy and white polka dot shirt with dark denim shorts, a white short jacket and grey pattern platform pumps. Liv also wore Shakti earrings, a gold bow necklace, and black ray bands.

"Laryn, Emily, Peyton and Zoë are meeting us down there. Are you ready?" She smiled evilly.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and followed her to the party.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited. this is the longest chapter I've written! 2325 words to be exact. So I'm sorry i stopped there, i'm done writing today, my hands cramping! Anyways the party will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Oh! And thank you so much to TheHoff for helping me a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Anyways, Viper out, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noah or Amelia or Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Liv and I stood at the door. I could hear the music blaring from inside, and a piece of duck tap stuck in the corner of the wall. I pointed at it and looked at Liv.

"What's that?" I asked

"Oh, that's covering the cameras." She explained.

I shrugged and turned back to the door. Liv gingerly knocked on the door. It took a few minutes and the noises of teen stumbling around for a guy with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Aahh, hello, Liv, glade you could make it. Who's this?" He took my hand and kissed it. I withdrew it and waited next to Liv.

"A girl you will never get with." She pushed past him into the party. The dorm was filled with teens holding red plastic cups. Some danced and some talked and flirted. Emily stood in the corner talking to Noah. She wore a peach Zip Tiered Tank, with military button shorts, cork platform, covered leather wedges and a Tea cup cake charm bracelet. "Hey! Hey Stef! Come here." She waved me over. I walked slowly over to her avoiding the stumbling teen and trying to walk in my heels. "Stef, this is Noah. Noah Stephanie Aoi" She gestured to each of us.

"Hi." I waved a little to him.

"Hey." He said. I couldn't hear him well because of the music.

They started to talk again so I wandered off and found Peyton. She was in a floral Forever 21 dress, with black heels that have a bow tying in the front, gold hoop earrings and a 3 Row Chain Leather Necklace.

"Hey Peyton." I waved at her.

"Hey, Stephanie." She waved and leaned against the wall.

"So how are things going with you and Aiden?" I asked.

"W-W-what do you mean?" She avoided eye contact with me and blushed.

"Come on you know. You too like each other." I poked her shoulder.

"H-He doesn't like me." She blushed.

Aiden sat across the room alone, every now and then looking at Peyton. I grinned and took Peyton's elbow. I walked up to him. "Hey, Aiden, Peyton here wants to tell you something." Peyton went wide eyed as I pushed her forward. "Meanie!" I giggled and skittered away. As I wasn't looking I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." I turned around and met Jakes eyes.

"Oh, hey Jake." I smiled.

"Hey, Stephanie. Thanks for coming to my party, you look great." He grinned at me.

"Thanks."

"So, how do you like Deos so far?" He asked.

"Oh, it's pretty cool I guess. Most people here are nice."

"Am I nice?" Jake leaned against the nearby wall.

"Maybe." I giggled.

We laughed, when Zoë can up to us.

"Hey, Stephanie, Liv wants you." She looked from me to Jake and back to me.

"Oh okay. See ya, Jake." I waved and took off with Zoë.

Liv was standing in a group of people surrounding her. "Oh hey, Stephanie!" She waved sloppy. Next to her a girl about Liv's age sat next to her. Her hair was as black as raven feather and her eyes were really dark blue. She was looking at Reid and Brett who were playing rock paper scissors with each other.

"This is Amelia Lorenzo, daughter of Poseidon." Liv gesture to the dark haired girl. I waved and smiled. "Stephanie Aoi. Nice to meet you."

"Hey." She smiled.

The girl on the other side of Liv had brown hair and warm brown eyes. She had a cord around her head, and feather earrings in. She wore a pink mini dress that had delicate black lace peeking out from beneath hot pink layers of silk fabric, with Glittered Zip-Back Bootie heels, skull earrings and a Draped Cross Pendant Necklace.

"And this is Elaine Perks, daughter of Iris." Elaine was kissing Charles, and didn't notice. Liv giggled and shrugged.

As the party raged I lost my friends in the crowd and talked to Jake most of the night. I looked to the right and saw Ash latched at the mouth with a girl with bottle blonde long hair, and a ridiculously short skirt. Another girl tapped her on the shoulder and looked furious. Far off I heard shouting but shrugged and turned back to Jake. He was going to say something when Emily ran up to me.

"Liv needs your help." She panted. I looked at her and she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her. Liv stood next to a guy I always saw with Ash and Jake. She looked she was going to cry.

"I wasn't flirting with him." She said quietly.

"Listen bitch, Aaron is MY boyfriend! Don't be trying to put your stupid terribly manicured nails into him! What can you do anyway? Ohh you stay young-looking for your life. Now hold still, I hope this hurts like hell." She raised her hand. She brought it down toward Liv's face, her scary pink nail coming close to Liv's eye. My hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Might not want to do that." I said sickly sweet.

The girl from before spoke up, she was still latched to Ash's arm.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The girl's wrist I was holding had brown hair and wide green eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tube top and red platform pumps.

"Stephanie Aoi, and NEVER talk about my friends that way!" My eyes flared and I burned her wrist a little, not to scar just to hurt for a few minutes, and let her go. It was like being so cold it felt like it was burning. Brown hair stumbled back and held her wrist. "What the fuck did you do to me!" She shrieked. The degrees in the room dropped. Miss blonde stepped forward towards me.

"Daughter of Khione." She snarled.

"You got it." I smiled.

"You'll pay for that." Blondie growled.

She wore a mesh corset sequin top, with a short Cream Mesh Tutu like skirt, Embellished suede heels and bright red lip stack, and a whole lot of make up plastered on her face.

"I'm sure I will. Oh by the way Miss Bottle Blonde, lay off the make up, your face isn't a coloring book." With that I left. I raised my hand and wave to her from behind and strode out the door.

* * *

**Hey everyone. This is probably the shortest chapter out of the last chapters. I'm sorry if it seems confusing or rushed. please review! I'll start on the next chapter later but I'm going to take a break, my hand is and P.s you can go look at everyone's outfit on my profile i have likes to their outfits! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm not going to do announcements up here anymore so, I'll explain later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

I groaned into my textbook. "Why is Legendary Mortals so hard to study?" I muttered under my breath. I was in the middle of reading about a son of Hermes who could be Laryn's brother, when a girl with long brown hair in big curls. Her big hazel eyes skimmed a blue composition book. She stopped on a page that had drawings of some kind of maze.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is that?" I asked her. She turned her head to look at me. Tendrils of brown hair curled on her face.

"Oh no I don't mind." She turned it towards me. "This is a maze my classmates and I are building. We are in Architect 101." The maze was sketched evenly, the lines twisting and turning all over the paper. Just by following the lines I could not find a way to get in or out.

"This is good, you're building this?" I looked back up at her. She nodded.

"Yup. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. So rude. I'm Aubree Maxwell. I'm daughter of Ariadne." She replied.

I smiled.

"I'm Stephanie Aoi, daughter of Khione."

"Chiller." Aubree joked.

"Nice one." I playfully rolled my eyes at her.

Aubree kept sketching as I packed up. "I'm going back to my dorm, see ya Aubree." She waved. I shifted my backpack onto one shoulder and started off to my dorm. Young demi-gods bustled around me, pushing their way toward the gym. I spotted Emily and Noah holding hands- Wait, when did that happen?!- And Liv rushing towards the gym also. Making my way through the sea of teens to Liv was like moving through tar. When I got there Liv latched onto my wrist.

"Come on! Hurry, they're starting!" She pushed her way through the crowed, using me as a ram, and we made our way to the front.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the collective shouts of excitement.

"Daimon and Maia are going to fight!" She answered excitedly.

"So?"

"Daimon is son of Ares and Maia is daughter of Enyo this is going to be a tough battle!" Liv stopped at the front. In front of us were two teens. The boy held a long silver spear with the tip smiling evilly at us. He had raven black hair cut short and flaming hazel eyes. The girl- Maia I'm pretty sure- had the same raven black hair in a high ponytail and unusual black eyes. She held a sword in her hand and focused on her opponent. The crowed that formed around them already started betting who's going to win. Reed stood behind them. He lifted his hands like he was waving the starting flag. "Begin!" He boomed and jumped out of the way as they began. Daimon attacked first with driving the tip of his spear toward her. She jumped back and lunged with her sword. Metal clanged together as Daimon blocked. Maia brought her sword down in a wide arch toward Daimon. As the battle raged whoops and cheers erupted from the crowed as either Daimon or Maia got the upper hand. Daimon swiped his spear at her feet and Maia jumped to avoid it. Daimon expected that and drove the blunt end on his spear in her stomach. Maia gurgled in her throat and clutched her stomach. Daimon smiled smugly and brought his spear down onto her shin. Maia looked up and nearly dodged the bone shattering blow. You could see the rage on Maia's face as she recovered. She was dead set on breaking a bone it could have been written in stone. Maia picked up her sword fast and brought the flat side onto his hand. His hand wasn't broken but it would hurt a lot. Daimon swore and dropped his spear Maia grabbed it and firmly grasped it. She took the blunt end and smashed it onto his wrist. You could almost hear the bone shatter and Daimon cried out. Maia kicked his chest and he fell over. She picked up her sword and put it at his throat. Reed ran up to her and held up her arm. "Winner Maia Klein."

Maia stepped off of Daimon and bent down to say something to him. He nodded weakly and smiled. An Apollo kid ran up and helped him to the nurse.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I hate making you guys wait and I know this is not an excuse. Honestly I forgot about this story because of school, I only have three days to type because i have chamber on Mondays, musical on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and football games on Friday. I get home at 5 from school. Anyway, i know its short. And I'm thinking of re-writing the party. I feel like its too rushed Should i? **

**Bye, Viper.**


End file.
